Night Fury?
by Flame The Dragon Rider
Summary: Hiccup really needs a holiday and Toothless really wants to organise one! BASED AFTER HTTYD 2. CONTAINS SPOILERS. I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. Conversations

**Chapter 1: Conversations**

"Well bud."

Hiccup leaned back onto his knees. "I think we're out of map space."

Toothless nuzzled him and looked down at the map. He was right.

The map was huge, covering everything from the Island of Berk to Valka's dragon sanctuary. Toothless could recognise every island, lake, river and mountain from his explorations with Hiccup. He could see the chief's house where he lived. He could see the training academy. He could see the cove where him and Hiccup had grown so close. He could even see the Dragon Island to the north-west where they had defeated the Red Death all those many years ago.

"Still haven't found any more night furies."

Toothless jumped at the mention of night furies. He huffed slightly.

"Pretty cool to find a night fury..." Hiccup's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

"I think we should be getting back." Hiccup thought out loud. "Got a busy day ahead of me."

Toothless whined knowingly and stuffed his nose into Hiccup's neck.

"Yeah, bud, we have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked back through the village to the chief's house. He had told Toothless to come and pick him up after so they could go flying, but so far there had been no sign of him. Where was he?!<p>

"Hullo, Hiccup!" Hiccup turned to the voice and saw Gobber leaning against the blacksmith's, picking something out of his teeth with what looked like a very thin scalpel.

"Hey Gobber." He replied wearily.

"Tough day, chief?"

"Meh, could've been better. Have you seen Toothless?"

"Yeah, I saw him up at Raven Point just there a few minutes ago."

Hiccup sighed. He had modified the tail a few months ago so Toothless could fly on his own if he wanted, and he found it extremely useful that Toothless wasn't pestering him constantly for flight time in the middle of work. The only downside was that he'd occasionally fly off somewhere Hiccup couldn't get to him. Hiccup would get really worried about him, even though he knew Toothless would be perfectly fine.

"I think you should skip your night flight for today Hiccup. Get a good night's sleep and have an extra couple hours with him tomorrow mornin'. I'll look after anything that comes up."

"Thanks Gobber."

"Think nothin' of it."

* * *

><p>Toothless stretched and looked up at the sky. The moon was full and bright and the stars twinkled happily. Every now and then a terror would call out or a changewing would scuttle by, but otherwise it was a peaceful night. He spread his wings and basked in the moonlight, letting the cold seep through him. He heard a rustle behind him and turned as Stormfly landed on the cliff ledge.<p>

_"You're going to scare Hiccup out of his life some day." _She said.

_"He gets worried, doesn't he?"_ Toothless yawned.

_"Yes, and I agree with you."_

_"Do you think there's any way we could console him?"_

_"Bring him on a holiday."_

_"What?"_

_"There's loads of places on that map of his you could go to."_

_"No, I mean WHAT?!"_

_"He needs a break, Toothless. Even just for a couple of days. Gobber can hold the fort."_

_"Okay, fair enough. But how am I meant to give him this news?"_

_"I'm sure you can find a way."_

_"You can be so horribly persuasive sometimes."_

_"Just doing my job."_ Stormfly squawked.

Toothless snorted and she flew back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. sorry its quite short, but I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Cliff

**Chapter 2: Cliff**

"Hiccup?"

"Mnegapfnsjnfjejytoeinagh."

"Tired?"

"Meh."

"Toothless is awake."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Hiccup clumped loudly down the stairs and collapsed into a chair.

"Morning!"

"Hey mum."

"Didn't sleep well?"

"I slept GREAT, I just got home late last night."

"Ah. Fancy some breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine actually. Where's Toothless?"

"Just outside waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Hiccup found him on the roof and called him down. He swung his leg over the saddle and fixed his prosthetic into its slot.

"Where to bud?"

* * *

><p>Toothless absentmindedly watched Hiccup glide through the air in front of him. He had thought about what Stormfly had said, and wasn't thinking it a bad idea. Hiccup was much too tired these days, and his job was getting harder and more time-consuming by the week. Not even mentioning him flying with Toothless on top of that.<p>

They were already an hour behind the normal schedule but Toothless really didn't care. He liked it when Hiccup could fit him in around his day-to-day chief life.

Come to think of it, Hiccup had gone quiet.

Toothless looked around for him. He wasn't there.

"TOOTHLESS!"

And he took the cliff full force to the face.

He shrieked and scrambled at the rock, before falling down to a ledge below him.

"Toothless! What were you thinking?!" Hiccup threw himself against Toothless' side to stop him from falling over. Toothless whimpered.

"My gods, that was stupid. You could've DIED!"

Toothless whined and let his legs give way beneath him. Hiccup sank down beside him and wrapped an arm around his neck. He yawned and scratched toothless' ear. Being contagious, Toothless also yawned. Maybe he needed a holiday too.

"Are you okay to fly? We have to head back anyway." Toothless shrieked and jumped back in protest. "What's wrong bud?" Toothless huffed and looked out towards the sky and back to Hiccup hopefully. "I know, I'd love a holiday too-" Toothless jumped and nodded frantically. This was exactly what he needed.

"What, you wanna go on holiday? Where to?" Toothless shrugged. Hmm, he never realised how useful human gestures could be.

Hiccup nodded and smiled. "You know what Toothless? That doesn't sound half bad. I'll try and organise it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hmm, this chapter is half as short as the last one... Sorry...<strong>


	3. Terror attack

**Chapter 3: Terror attack**

The sight was a strange one. A large black dragon stuck halfway up a tree and a boy trying desperately to shoo a pack of terrors away from his fish. They swarmed him and knocked him into the long green grass. Toothless gnawed desperately at the branches and flapped his wings. Hiccup rolled over and threw off a few of the small dragons, coming dangerously close to the cliff edge.

"Toothless please DO SOMETHING!" Hiccup screamed.

Toothless opened his mouth and roared. Immediately, the terrors stopped, turning around to look at the night fury. Their pupils had become slits.

The night fury in question had untangled himself and when he fell from the tree, he hit his head for the second time in the last two days. He sighed and rubbed it with a paw. Hiccup stood up and picked up the last remaining fish, waving it in the face of one of the terrors.

"Ha! You could never beat the chief!" Toothless looked at him.

"Or the alpha!"

Toothless let the terrors out of his control and growled at them to stay away. Hiccup skewered the last small fish and set it up above the fire. The map was spread out beside him. He examined it carefully.

"Looks like we're on the edge bud." He said. "Should we keep going?" Toothless put his head in Hiccup's lap. He had a strange feeling something big was going to happen on this holiday.

"I fell strange. Like I know something's going to happen. You do too, don't you?" Toothless nodded.

* * *

><p>The island was lush and green, resembling Berk in many ways. Thick forests covering most of it, with large grassy plains stuck in between. Half of the island ended in steep cliffs, the other in sandy beaches. In the centre of the island stood a huge mountain, towering high above the clouds. It was topped with thick snow and dotted with caves. Everywhere you looked there were dragons, jumping through bushes, zipping through the clouds, fishing in the rivers and lakes, swimming in the sea, lurking in the caves. It was Valhalla on earth for Hiccup and Toothless.<p>

They landed in a plain on the edge of a beach. Hiccup left Toothless to roll around in the long grass and sat down on the beach. It was lovely weather. The sun was high in the sky and a few white clouds floated here and there. A soft breeze blew in from the sea. Hiccup watched two seashockers play in the water, leaping out and chasing each other up and down the beach.

This was definitely a nice place for a holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. This chapter is slightly longer than the last one, although it may not look like it! So... Hope you enjoy!<strong>


	4. Night Fury?

**Chapter 4: Night Fury?**

Up high above the clouds, all you could hear was the wind. Flying higher and higher, getting closer to vast nothingness, getting further away from everything.

Hiccup thought something along those lines that day, when he was above the clouds with Toothless. A vast white sea of clouds, stretching out for miles around, with only the small island that was the top of the mountain. And continuing even higher, the clouds just became another thing, another sea, and they were flying in the sky above the sky.

White and blue, that's what they saw. White and blue all around, blue above, white below. Sometimes the other way around.

White and blue until black came from nowhere, whamming into them and sending them plummeting to the cloud sea below.

Hiccup shouted and went to deploy his flight suit, but he looked over at Toothless just as the black dragon came at him again, aiming for Toothless' neck. Toothless twisted and pushed the black dragon back with a paw, but it wasn't enough. The black dragon dodged the paw and clamped its teeth around Toothless' wing. Toothless flapped, trying to shake the dragon off, but it held on.

They were past the cloud sea and Hiccup glanced down, only registering the blue sea before the black dragon attacking Toothless lashed out and hit him with its tail.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing the dragon's tail and getting jerked forwards. He let go and flew straight into Toothless, reaching out and snagging the saddle. He swung himself over and Toothless finally shook off the black dragon. Toothless spread his wings and Hiccup activated the tail fin.

Just in time too.

They both screamed and skimmed over the water, splashing sea spray on themselves but luckily missing the actual sea. They slowed down and landed on the beach.

Hiccup heard a thump as the black dragon landed behind him. He turned, readying his sword, Inferno...

He stopped dead in his tracks. The black dragon was more than just any black dragon.

"Toothless, is that..." Toothless looked equally gobsmacked.

"Is that a... Night Fury?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! That was a great cliffhanger! Don't mean to brag... That would be mean...<strong>

**If anyone has any constructive criticism, be sure to tell me, I appreciate things like that.**


	5. Not the only Night Fury

"Oh my Gods..." Hiccup took a step back. The night fury growled. Toothless looked at Hiccup. His eyes were wide and he was grinning the way he did when he was really happy. The dragon stepped towards Toothless and sniffed disapprovingly.

Toothless snapped at the dragon. It didn't move.

_"What are you doing here?"_ It snarled.

_"We're on holiday."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, actually, we are."_

_"You say we..."_

_"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"We all do. Humans are meant to be enemies, are they not?"_

_"Not any more, at least not where I come from. And you say we..."_

_"The other night furies, of coarse."_

_"Well, will you put aside our apparent major flaw and give us courtesy to come with you?"_

_"Didn't catch any of that."_

_"Didn't expect you to. I said can we come with you to see the other night furies?"_

_"Did you say it using human speak?"_

_"I did, and can we?"_

_"Of coarse not, you're an absolute disgrace to all night furies."_

_"What if I said I was the alpha?"_

_"I wouldn't believe you."_

_"But I am."_

_"No you're not."_

_"I am. And he's the chief of Berk."_

_"Stoick the Vast? He's not-"_

_"No, but he's the son of Stoick the Vast."_

_"Okay, but I still don't believe you're the alpha."_

_"Do you want to test that theory?"_

The night fury grinned confidently and stepped towards Toothless. Toothless huffed and it scampered back obediently.

_"Okay, so you're the alpha."_

_"And you are going to take us to the other night furies."_

* * *

><p>The night fury flew just ahead of Hiccup and Toothless. He hadn't said a thing since they had taken off.<p>

_"Are you any good?"_ It said suddenly.

_"At what?"_ Toothless wasn't really bothered.

_"Are you any good at flying? When you're carrying that thing on your back?"_

_"Don't talk about him like that or I'll let him kill you."_

_"Really though are you any good?"_

_"I'm okay. Why?"_

_"Can you fly through a forest?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you think you could fly through that one?"_ The dragon looked down and indicated to the forest below. _"Yes, I'm pretty sure I could."_

_"Not many dragons have gone through that forest without crashing. I'm one of those dragons."_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"It could be. Are you coming?"_

_"Mmm, I guess so."_

The dragon turned down towards the forest. Toothless followed.

"Aw, Toothless..." Hiccup muttered as he saw where they were heading. Toothless whined at him mockingly. Hiccup sighed and leaned forward.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to rewrite the first part of this chapter twice. Hope it was worth it!<strong>

**Also, this is one of my longest chapters so far and I'm really enjoying writing it. I ended in a cliffhanger cuz it's late and I really can't be bothered at the moment.**

**Anyways, it you enjoyed be sure to follow, favourite and review!**


	6. Forest Flight

Immediately Toothless could see what the night fury had meant. The trees were thick and very close together and the branches hung low. Hiccup flattened himself against Toothless' neck.

The dragon was slightly ahead of them but had skimmed some of the lower branches, causing it to slow down and fly level with Toothless, which was trouble for both dragons. The other night fury growled and bashed into Toothless, almost knocking him into a tree. It seemed frustrated at being forced to fly in a smaller space. Hiccup and Toothless didn't really mind. Their very first proper flight, the one where they had almost died, hadn't been much different.

They skimmed above a thin branch and turned upside down so they were looking up at the night fury. It glanced up at them and snarled curiously.

"Almost there bud..." Hiccup muttered under his breath. Toothless heard him and glimpsed a break in the trees up ahead. "What do you say we race this dragon?"

Hiccup flattened himself even more and Toothless pressed forward, pushing them ahead of the night fury.

Faster and faster and faster...

And then they were out of the forest and above the sea, slowing to a stop and hovering, waiting for the other dragon.

_"That was fun!"_ Toothless said when it flew up to them.

_"Perhaps you're not half bad then."_ It replied._ "Where did you learn to fly like that?"_

_"Who said anything about learning? This is how we always fly."_

_"Always? Do you not get tired out from all of that?"_

_"No. Why are you so interested in how we fly?"_

_"You keep saying we and I don't like it."_

_"Well you better get used to it."_

_"How did you manage to befriend a human?"_

_"Are you taking me to see the other night furies or what?"_ The dragon didn't answer._ "If you don't-"_

_"Okay, I'll take you."_

The night fury turned towards the mountain. Toothless and Hiccup followed. It swerved down suddenly and entered a cave near the base of the mountain.

The cave was long and wide with a low roof, easy to fly in, and opened out a few seconds later into a huge cavern, not unlike the one on dragon island where the Red Death had lived.

There was one major difference though.

The Red Death's cavern had been filled with all sorts of dragons. This one, however, was filled with night furies.

Everywhere they looked there was night furies of all sizes, hardly visible in the dull firelight. Hiccup and Toothless stopped and stared. The dragon turned to look at them.

"Never seen a night fury before?" Toothless just shook his head. The night fury looked at him. Without saying anything, it turned and glided down to a large stone platform on the opposite side of the cavern. Toothless landed beside it. Hiccup slipped off his back and looked around again.

They heard a loud growl from in front of them. A night fury, slightly larger than Toothless with olive green eyes flecked with a bit of black. The other night furies also on the platform stopped what they were doing and bowed. It ignored them and eyed up the two new arrivals.

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I really wanted to get more into this chapter. I'm so looking forward to introducing the next character!<strong>

**If you enjoyed, follow, favourite and review and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
